1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for determining the coefficients of the compensation algorithms of the temperature dependencies of sensors during the installation of an indicator.
2. Description of Background Art
In humidity measurements and in calibrations, temperatures of probes and the measuring environment play a large role. For example, even a small difference in the temperatures between the environment and the probe may cause an error, caused by, e.g., water condensing on the sensor surface.
Temperature dependencies of sensors depend on the liquid to be measured. For example the behaviour of an aqueous solution is much different from the behaviour of an oil-based liquid. The present invention provides a new method for measuring the temperature dependency of a sensor for any chosen variable for any liquid while gathering the data produced by the sensor.
For example, since the temperature dependencies of the relative humidity and the dielectric constant are required for the calculations of oil quality measurements, the equation can be significantly improved when coefficients specific for these applications can be used. Further, the temperature compensation of the relative humidity makes it possible to determine the water contents using an oil quality sensor.